christmas carol: OUAT stile
by Azkadela
Summary: HEY U, YES U THE ONE WHO DOSN'T REVIEW (PLEASE REVIEW) Rumple hates Christmas, but this year he's really done it now, aftoer upsetting Belle he is vacated by three ghosts. du du duuuuuuu. warning, really bad spelling
1. Chapter 1

Christmas carol: OUAT stile

Chapter 1

The snow was falling thick outside; it was cold and just plain irritating in Rumple's opinion. It was that time of year again, the time of year he loathed, Christmas.

Yes Rumpelstiltskin hated Christmas, for it was on Christmas that all the things he regretted seemed to happen, and though his life was doing pretty well now, it was on Christmas, that he remembered and always became grouchier than normal. It was on this Christmas eve day our story begins, Rumple was busy working in the shop, when, Henry his grandson/new shop assistant came in bundled up in his hat and scarf and shivering from the snow but with a big grin on his face. "Late are we Henry" Rumple said, not impressed

"sorry grandpa when to get last mint Christmas presents" he said excitedly

"yes well see that it doesn't happen again" he said with a board tone,

Henry noised this "what's the matter, you seem a bit irritated"

Rumple raised an eye brow "that's because I am Henry, Christmas seems to be the excuse for every one tee's days, people can't pay their rent because they seem to think its ok to us all their money on presents, I'm having your charming family stopping me in the model of a cold street to wish me a merry Christmas, now you seem to think its ok to be late for work because of it, and not to mention you probably expected the day of to spend it with your family, am I right" he said hotly

"year you are, I guessing you're not a Christmas fan are you" Henry said carefully

"no, I am not"

"why"

"Henry I don't want to talk about it, now pick up that broom stick and go do your job" Rumple snapped,

Henry walked of sadly and did as he was told.

As the day went on, Rumple became even more irritated, more and more people seemed to disturb him, with and merry Christmas, and a request for him to lower the rent. But what really tuck the biscuit was at lunch time were Henry had gone to Granny's to get something to eat, that Rumple was alone in the shop when the doorbell rang and in walk the dwarf turned human grumpy and the fairy turned nun Nova with a tin can

"hello Mr Gold Merry Christmas" Nova said nervously,

Rumple had sort of made peace with the fairy's, as in he didn't blow them up whenever he came near one, but he was still not very friendly towards them

"what do you want"

Nova seemed to shrink back into her shell, so Grumpy tuck over

"were collecting money for charity, and we were wondering if you want to donate"

"no" Rumple said flatly,

Grumpy frowned "oh come on, it's for a worthy cores, every one ells has donated, Belle has, why not you"

"I am not Belle and I don't see the point, it's not like it's going to make much different in the long run"

"how can you be so cold hearted Rumpelstiltskin" Grumpy shot back

"easy my name is Rumpelstiltskin, now get out"

grumpy frowned again "fine come on Nova let leave this scrooge to his shop" he said as he stormed out, taking Nova with him.

A mint later Henry walked back in,

"what was that about, I just sore Grumpy and Nova storm out, well Grumpy stormed, Nova just followed"

"it was nothing Henry you just get back to work".

The sun had set long ago and Henry was helping Rumple shut up shop, "so I paste grandpa David on my way back from lunch today," Henry started " and he was wondering if you and belle wanted to have Christmas dinner with us at Regina's place sins theirs is a bit small"

Rumple frowned "no" he just said

"why not"

"because that don't really want me there, their only inviting me because I'm your grandpa, plus Christmas is completely pointless any way" he said hotly

"no, it's not and their not we just want you to spend time with us like a family…"

"well I don't Christmas is just a lode of humbug!" he yelled, as he finish he could see tears brimming up in Henrys eyes, Henry sniffed and ran out of the shop.

Half an hour later Belle stormed in "what did you do!" she yelled

Rumple smiled riley "lovely to see you too darling"

"shut up, what is all this about, I just had Henry run into the liberty in tears saying his grandpa hates him and doesn't love him" she snapped

" he's overreacting all I said was Christmas was a waste of time, witch it is" he exclaimed

"can't you see what that did to him, all henry wants is to have a family that get along, and you saying Christmas is a humbug is not helping" she stated

"well it is, Christmas is completely idiotic, along with thoughts who celebrate it"

"no, no it isn't, Christmas is a time to be thankful for what we have and the family we have, and you may have just ruined it for Henry"

"who cares, maybe it'll nock some scents in in to his head, Christmas is a lobe of rubbish, I HATE THE HOLADAY, I HATE CHRISTMAS AND I HATE THE NEXT PESION WHO MENTIONS IT" he yelled

"oh really, Christmas" she stated,

Rumple rowed and through the nearest thing he could reach at the wall.

Everything went silent,

Rumple was breathing hard staring at Belle who had her hand over her mouth, staring at the wall were he'd thrown the objected, he looked back at it, and soar on the floor, the pieces of a white patented tea cup that used to have a chip in the side.

He swallowed, as he realised what he had done, he trend back to Belle, who was now backing up towards the door, with tears running down her face, "belle I…" she shock her head in disbelief and turned towards the door "no.. wait..Belle I'm sorry…please don't…." but she was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rumple walked home gloomily, "I can't believe I just did that" he said to himself, that cup had been a sambal for almost 32 years, a sambal of their love, when he thought Belle dead, it was all he had leafed of her, when she had lost her memory, it had helped reactor it, true it didn't work the first time but still, and now he had broken it, smashed it like it didn't even mater, and after technically saying he hated her, "oh gods" he said when he walked up to his front door, as he grasped the handle a slight shock came from it, "ouch" he said, 'what was that' he thought but as he grasped it again, nothing happened, he quickly forgot about it and moved on back to sulking.

The first thing he notes' as he came through the door, was that Belle was not there, obviously she had not come home after their row, he looked outside to see the snow falling thicker than before, Belle had most likely gone back to the library or was staying at the charming's, he sighed and went over to the kitchen to make some soap.

As he sat down in the arm chair by the fire he began to ponder, 'maybe she'll never come back' he thought 'maybe all this has made her realise what she had married' "she probliblie beater off without me anyway" he said out loud, "I'll say" a voice from behind said, Rumple weld around to see a face he had hoped never to see again, it suddenly became very cold as the fire went out "no not you" he said in disbelief "yes Rumpelstiltskin, in life I was your x wife, Mila" the ghost said Rumple steered at her , she was white as a sheet, wearing the same thing she had when she had died, and draped in long silver chains, "what are you doing here" he snarled "I am here to warn you Rumpelstiltskin" "off want may I ask" "off the life that awaits you and the afterlife too, if you do not change your ways" Rumple blanched "what do you mean" Mila floated over to face him, dragging her chains along with her "these are the chains, I forged in life, by the many cruel and selfish acted I committed, leaving our son being one of them, and the same thing will happen to you if you do not change" he frowned "you can't expected me to change overnight dearie, its partly your fault I am what I am" she smile "but that is exactly what we a striving to do Rumpelstiltskin" he frowned even more "I sorry what do you mean by we?" he asked, she laughs "why me, the ghosts of Christmas past, present and fetcher" "oh dear gods, you're not going all Christmas carol on me are you, I hate that book" "this coming from the legendary book character Rumpelstiltskin" she asked riley, he looked at her sternly she continued "look I'm just here to explain what is to come and what not, in one hour the first ghost will come and show you what I mean, now it looks like I'm off, I wish you luck, you're going to need it" she said as she dispersed. Rumple was silent as she went, once she was gone the fire repapered and everything was as it was as if she was never there, "what the hell was that all about" he said. He then decided he wasn't that hungry any more, and went upstairs to bed, as he lay down on his sheets ,after putting two pillows, in place of were Belle would be, he lay down, and after muttering another 'humbug' he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rumple was now deeply asleep, softly snoring. All was very quiet, but for the ticking of the clock on the mantel. The clock then suddenly struck one, with a ding, and the lights came on with a flurry.

"Rumpelstiltskin" a voice said in the light, Rumple murmured but did not wake. A hand moved to shake him.

"Rumpelstiltskin" the vice said but still no answer.

"HAY PAPA" the voice shouted

Rumple then fell out of bed from shock, he looked up in surprise, "bae?" he said, there stud in the light was his son, or one who looked like him, just as he was before he died.

"yep, well sort of, I'm your ghost of Christmas pass, but I am bae year, so you coming or what" Bae said in a hurry.

"Bae I don't understand, your dead, you died in my arms son"

"Year, key word is ghost, papa, now come on, I only got an hour" Bae said pulling rumple of the floor.

"An hour for what Bae" he asked as they made their way to the window.

"Ghost of Christmas past man, I'm showing you your pass" Bae said as they were swallowed up in the mist.

When the mist cleared, Rumple sore a familiar sight, "this is the village I grow up in, it's so white with snow I can hardly recognises it"

The spirit came up from behind "yes this is your childhood Christmas, and it was also the first Christmas after you farther left you"

Rumple snorted "not that Christmas with him was much fun, siting in the street alone, whilst you fathers of down the pup for his Christmas gimbal, was not what I called a family day"

Bae frowned "year, but toughs two spinsters weren't so bad were they" he said pointing to two old ladies holding hands with a little boy smiling from ear to ear.

"You recognise that boy don't you" Bae said,

"That's me, with Josie and Jane, I look so happy" Rumple said

"You were, toughs two worked so hard to make you the happiest child alive, why don't we look at another Christmas with them"

The scene changed to the site of a young man, sitting at a while, and spinning. Rumple stared in disbelief at himself, then watched as Jane hobbled in,

"Evening Rumple, merry Christmas" she said to the boy

"Hay ante Jane, you to" he replied

"Rumple, come sit by the fire I need to tell you something" she said

"What is it Jane" he reapplied siting on the floor as she tuck the set,

"As you no love, your ant Josie died 2 years ago, and I've been thinking, that sins I'm not going to live that much longer, we need to get you settled down"

"Don't say that ante, you still got a few years leafed before we start thinking that" he said

"huuummm that's what I said to Josie, at any rate, I remember, when you were a little lad, and just starting to get interested in the girls" both Rumple's blushed

"I remember you saying your dream girl having brown hair and blue eyes"

Bae laughed, Rumple shot him a look that silent him,

"Now she may not have blue eyes but she does have brown hair, you know farmer Mathew's daughter Mila" she asked

Rumple nodded "not personally, but I know of her, why"

"Well I had a talk with Mathew, and we've decided that it would be best if you marry her, then when I'm gone, you not be alone, and when Mathews gone you'll inherit his sheep farm, which is easier to get wool to spin with" she finished

"Do I have to, I would rather marry for love, not profit" Rumple said glumly

"I'm sorry love, but its only way to see to it that you take care off, when I'm gone, just do what is expected of a married couple and the love will come"

Older Rumple snorted "oh if only she knew"

Young Rumple sighed "alright, I do it"

He and his ant hugged and the mist closed in.

When it cleared they came upon a bone fire, where the villagers were dancing and singing, Christmas songs, then out of the corner of his eye Rumple sore two more familiar faces.

"That's us bea, that's us"

he said as they watched the little boy Bealfire dragging is farther towards the fire,

"yep that Christmas was fun" Bea said wistfully

"for you maybe" Rumple said

At this they turned at the sound of some ne falling over, to see Younger Rumple being pushed around by a lot of very drunk man,

"ha ha catch him Tomas" one yelled

"he's like a rag doll" another jeered

"lets play pin the tail on the coward" they all cheered

Rumple looked on in horrer at the memory,

"they did that almost every year, but you loved the Christmas festival, so I went with you every year until you were old enough to go by yourself" he sighed

The spirit couldn't say anything, and so changed the scene.

This time it was a scene Rumple knew all too well,

"oh on, please Bea I can't watch this again please" he pleaded

But to no avail, He stud there and watch the familiar sight of himself spinning at a while, whilst a young Belle spoke to him, He watched as they kissed, and as he went into a rage.

"you think you can make me weak, you think you can defeat me!"

"who are you talking to"

"the queen, your friend the queen…

Rumple shuddered "please, Bea I can't see any more, please don't make me" but Bea only stud and watched the sight of the beastly Rumple shaking, clawing and throwing, a young Belle into a dungeon.

"Please papa, say that you didn't" the spirit said

Rumple hung his head in shame as they watched his Beastly self, smash everything in reach, minus a small chipped cup.

They then watched himself carm down and go to Belle and asked her to leave, they sore her strolled out the door and come back, to face both Rumples and yet only see one.

"you were freeing yourself, you could have had happens if you just, believed that someone could want you"

Rumples lip quivered as he looked in to her eyes, he tried to talk to her, yet knowing she could not here.

"I know, I'm sorry Belle, please, I'm sorry"

She still looked at the other rumple "you're a coward Rumpelstiltskin, and no matter how thick you make your skin, that doesn't change"

"I'm not a coward dearie, it's quite simple really, my power means more to me thin you"

Rumple shook his head "no please it's not true Belle, you mean everything, please don't go", but it was too late, she had said her piece and was now going out the door and away.

The mist came in and swallowed them, once it had cleared they were back in his room.

"jees papa, I knew you had kicked her out, but did you have to do it so harshly" Bea said in disbelief, Rumple was on the ground at this time, he had fallen to his knees at the sight of Belle leaving,

"I, I thought I was freeing her, and I needed my power to find you, I didn't want it to happen" He whispered

"but it did happen" Bea said "and it's happening again, because you broke that cup and now she's gone, you can't change the past papa, but you can change the futcher (I know its bad spelling) don't make mama pay for your mistakes"

Rumple looked up in confusion "mama?"

"oh year, back in the enchanted forest, when we thought you were dead, we spent a lot of time together, and I started calling her mama as a joke, she may not know it, but I meant every world, cus let's face it Mila was not much of a mother was she" Bea said in amusement.

He then started to fade, Rumple jumped up "Bea wants happening", "I can't stay much longer papa, I only had an hour, now think about what I told you" he said as he faded away, his voice still linger "oh and papa, hurry up and give me a brother or sister please"

Rumple laughed at his sons joke and yet knowing that it was not a joke.

All was then silent, he looked down at the ground saddle, "no matter what you say Bea, Christmas is still a waste of time" he said as he fell on to the covers of the bed, and went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I would first like to thank the two people who have reviewed my work, one gave me advise on my terrible spelling(thank you) and the other who I know as ****Belle**** (ironic isn't it) who without their encouragement I probably would have given up on this hole fanfiction think. So thank you to you Belle**

Chapter 4

"Belle, no, don't leave me... I need you, please... I need you" Rumple whispered in his sleep as the clock struck two. The lights came on again, and he fell out of bed... again.

"ow"

"you ok grandpa"

Rumple shot up "Henry, what are you doing here"

Henry was standing there looking down on him, in amusement; he wore a green robe with white trimmings and a crown of holy.

"I'm the ghost of Christmas present, do you like my costume, this is the best day of my life!"

Rumple still stared "how did you get here"

"oh I basically just appeared, the real Henry is still in bed waiting for Santa to come, I'm basically his subconscious mind that the boss of the spirits borrowed for tonight" he said cheerfully

"oh... right.. that makes scents" he said

"it doesn't make any scents at all does it"

"no it doesn't"

The spirit laughed, and tuck Rumples hand "come on we goda go"

"go.. go were"

"to Christmas present duuur" he said with a laugh as they disappeared into the mists.

"welcome to Christmas morning" Henry said, he started to hum then singing and did a little jig.

**Its in the singing of a street corona quire**

**Its going home and getting warm by the fire**

**Its true were ever you find love**

**It feels like Christ..mas...**

Rumple was now looking at him oddly

"Muppets Christmas carol...no...ok moving on" he said obviously a bit deflated, as they disappeared and reappeared in the rather large hall way of a house.

"this is Regina's place, why are we here" Rumple asked

"this is the Christmas dinner, the real Henry invited you too" the spirit reapplied, the watched as the scene played out.

"Ok ok ok another game, let's go old fashioned and play what am I" snow said as she laughed and was rocking Neal gently

"good idea snow, so who wants to go first" charming asked

"I'll go" Regina said as she got for the set next to Emma and hook, taking Roland off her knee and handing him to Robin.

"ok so what am I" she asked

"are you a vendible" hook asked

"no"

"are you a animal" Emma asked

"yes"

"do you have fur" asked robin

"not in real life"

Rumple watched the questions go back and forth, and laughter go around the room, he even began to get into game a little bit.

"does it make a funny noise"

"yes"

"a cat" Rumple said without thinking

"a cat" snow asked

"I said it first" Rumple said mater affectedly

"ok so, it is an animal, it doesn't have fur in real life, and it makes a funny noise" Emma said

"I know what it is" hook said

"what?" Rumple and the others asked

"its..." but he was interrupted by the real Henry

"Rumplestiltskin"

"YES" Regina cheered, the hole family began to laugh, all escaped Rumple, whose excitement for the game had dwindled, he backed up against the wall in sadness, he looked at the spirit,

"that was not very nice Henry" he said

"hay don't look at me, it hasn't happened yet, and its not like you'll be there if it does" Henry said as the mist swallowed them up again.

Rumple looked around and realist they were in the nun's convent.

"why did you bring us here Henry" he asked

"just watch"

So he did

He watched as Nova stud in front on Blue

"Nova how could you, not only do we not have the rent, again, but we don't have any money to buy food for the homeless"

Nova hung her head "I'm sorry, it was an accident, didn't mean to buy all thoughts Roses" she said

"well you did" Blue said with a sigh "you've had to many warnings and made too many mistakes, I'm sorry to do this but you leave me no choice"

"no... please blue don't" Nova said backing up

"I'm sorry Nova but you've failed me again, and I no longer believe in you"

"NO"

The mist then tuck Rumple and the spirit in to the woods,

"what was that all about" he asked

"Nova being the clouts she is, spent all there budget on roses, so they now have no money for food to feed the homeless, and now she has lost her wings" Henry answered

"how unfortunate" he said

Henry began to walk through the woods, Rumple followed, he then realised something.

"Henry where's Belle, she wasn't it the charming's dinner, and the lights weren't on in the libury when we past...Henry?...Henry?... oh" he said as they came upon the wishing well, and sitting up against it in the snow was Belle shivering.

"Henry what is she doing here, she'll freeze...Henry?...Henry?"

But he didn't answer, so Rumple went over to her trying to get her to see him and listen, "Belle... Belle listen to me sweetheart, come on Belle you'll freeze... please get up... Belle...BELLE!" but she didn't answer or move, the mist began to creep in "no... not yet, please...wait, she has to wake up...Henry please she needs me.. please Belle wake up BELLE" but she had already gone.

"TAKE ME BACK, TAKE ME BACK RIGHT NOW" he yelled

"I can't my time is up, you have to wait here for the next ghost"

"but you can't, Belle could be hurt, we have to help her"

"sorry, its past my bed time" Henry said as he faded away,

"Henry wait who is the next ghost...Henry"

But he was gone and Rumple was left alone... again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rumple sat down on a rock, rubbing his head sadly, he had no idea where he was, and he didn't know whether Belle was alive or dead and he was about to get haunted by another ghost. The mist began to close in once again, and a dark hooded figure appeared in front of him.

"let me guess, you're the ghost of Christmas yet to come" he said

The figure nodded

"Where are you going to take me" he asked

The figure pointed at the mist, instructing him to walk towards it.

"that way?, ok" he said as they were both consumed by the mist.

When they emerged once more, he looked around in awe at what he sore,

"this is snow and charming's place, we're back in the enchanted forest" he said turning to the figure, it nodded again.

"your don't talk much do you?" it shook it's head

"ok, so we go see the charmings right, yes...ok"

They made their way into the halls of the castle. Fist they came across a room decorated with tapestries and fine furnisher and on a small sofer like set, sat an older but still pretty Emma, who was hugging a younger man in his twenties,

"its been eight years, and I still can't get over it" he said

Emma stroked his hair "I know kido, none of us can"

"why did it have to happen on Christmas mom"

"I don't know Henry, I don't know"

Rumple looked shocked "that's Henry, that's... that's my grandson...he looks so... mature"

Just then an older Snow and an older Charming came in carrying a nine year old boy in his arms, they sore the tears running down their grandson's face and rushed over,

"what's wrong Henry" snow asked in concern

"yeah what's the matter budy" charming asked

Whilst the small boy climbed down from charming's arms and ran other to hug Henry,

"Henry sad?"

"what's the matter" asked charming

Emma looked up "he's remembering _that _Christmas"

Charming and Snow suddenly underused. Charming bent down to the little boy

"ok, Neal why don't you go up to your room and find a book for Henry and you to read...ok"

"ok" Neal said and ran off.

"oh Henry" snow said raping his arms around him, "we all miss them, you're not alone"

They were all then consumed by mist and Rumple then appeared in the middle of the dwarf mines were grumpy and his brothers were working, then the blue fairy came from around the corner with bosy the dwarf,

"I mean I'm not saying I'm glad, god knows I don't wish death on any one, but as far as luck would go, I think she was lucky to be away from him, she's better off now without him" Blue said

"you talking about Belle again" grumpy said from behind them

"grumpy, we thought you were working" bosy said

"and I thought we all agreed not to talk about Belle or her choice in lovers" he said in anger

Rumple listened intently at the mention of Belle

"it was nothing personal grumpy, but the thing is that her association with Rumplestiltskin simple ruined her life and..."

"ruined...ruined, Rumpelstiltskin was one of the best things that happened to her and true he wasn't brilliant but he made her smile, he loved her and she loved him"

"if he loved her then why didn't he lesson to her !" Blue yelled

"why you little..." grumpy lunged at her, but his brothers heeled him back as the mist creped in, and the figure appeared in front of him again, he was breathing hard now,

"why did you show me that, what is the point in all this" he snapped

The mist cleared and they were in an old grave yard. Rumple turned to the hooded figure,

"I see what this is, this is where you show me my own grave and scream in terror at the realisation of my death, well I've got some news for your dearie I know that death will come, manly cus it has come to my attention that Belle will not forgive me and without her my life has absolutely no point at all, so sorry to bust your bubal but there will be no such reaction from me!" he yelled

The figure merely pointed at a grave in front of them covered in snow.

"what you want me to look at it now do you" he said

The figure pointed again.

"fine... fine ... I give up" He said as he walked over to the grave he bent low then turned back,

"how is this suppose to help me"

The figure simply pointed again (go on to youtube and turn on Rumpelstiltskin in love soundtrack)

Rumple was about to say something, but thought better of it, and slowly turned back to the grave, a thought had come to him, and he hoped against hope that he was wrong, he reached out a shaking hand and gently brushed away the snow. He suddenly collapses onto his knees as he looked at the letters on the grave, his lips quivered as he read out the writing on the stone out loud,

"in.. most loving memory..." a sob court in his throat as he read out the name "Belle Gold" "no...NO!" he wailed bearing his face in his heads "please no... not my belle...no... no please...my love.. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry"

"sorry are you dearie"

Rumple turned quickly to see that the figure had lowered its hood, to reveal his own scaly face.

"surprised to see me dearie, he he he" the dark one giggled

"you... what are you doing here" he snarled

"what am I doing here... why I've come to see my love... and give her my Christmas present" he said, holding up a rose, he pushed past Rumple and laid it on the grave "don't worry my darling Belle... I'll make this right" he said kissing two fingers and placing them on the letters of Belle's name.

"what do you mean" Rumple asked

"you don't know how long I've waited for this, how long I've waited for you" he said turning with a flourish, "you were right you know, life is truly pointless without Belle" with that he thrust his hand into Rumple's chest and yanked out his heart, Rumple collapses onto the grounded in pain, whilst the dark one held up his dark heart,

"you see this dearie" he said pointing at the heart, Rumple looked, His heart was almost completly black but for one shining light in the middle of it, and yet the light was flickering,

"this is all that is leafed of belle, the light in an ocean of darkness, see how its fading!" he snarled, curling his fingers arrowed Rumple's heart and squeezed. Rumple doubled over and screamed in more pain "see what you have done" he squeezed more "and it's your fault!"more squeezing "not mine" more pain "you are her true love!" Rumple still screamed "no" he whispered "it's your fault" "no!" "IT'S YOUR FAULT" "NOOOOOOO!" and then,

He woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rumple looked up, he was home, he was home, in his PJs, alive and on the floor, for he had fallen out of bed….. Again.

"I'm alive….I'm alive…..HA I'M ALIVE" he jumped up and spun in a cercal, he then stopped and looked at the calendar.

"It's Christmas day, I haven't missed it, it's not too late to change ha ha" he laughed in happiness, before throwing on his jacket, and dashing down stairs, and out the door.

It was snowing and the air was cold, Rumple sore a very upset looking Nova leaving the door of the house opposed, she looked on the verge of tears, Rumple waved her over.

"Excuse me, miss fairy, my I have a word" he said

Nova hesitantly walked over "y yes Mr Gold? "said stuttered

"It has come to my attention, that you bort (I know, wrong spelling) the hole flower shop out of roses the other day" he said

Nova nodded saddle

"well I would very much like to buy these said roses if you please"

"how many" she asked

"oh the hole lot will do" he said In a giddy voice.

"all of them, but there are hundreds" she said in disbelief

"not only that but I'd like to donate money to the homeless after all, how dose 50.000 sound, that's including the amount it costs for the roses, and you can keep one for yourself, you've errant it" he said drawing up a check and handing it to her.

"you… I …really Mr Gold, I can't thank you enough" she said barley containing her excitement

"no thank you miss Fairy, now run along and have thaws roses delivered to my home in half an hour, don't be late now" he said and began to walk off, as did Nova till she turned back

"Mr Gold, I think you should get some more suitable cloths on for this weather, I don't think PJs will do it" she said

"good point Miss Nova, I shall just do that" he said turning back to the house.

15 minits later, Rumple strolled out of his house, clad in a new suit and a reindeer tie with a Santa hat on.

He went into store after store, buying presents and wishing many surprised people a merry Christmas, he then arrived at Regina's house, and tuck off his hat before knocking on the door. He was practically bouncing by the time they answered.

"Rumpelstiltskin what are you doing here" Charming said

"Hello David, is our grandson here" he said

"Yes… why" charming answered suspiciously

"I'm here to excepted his invitation to Christmas dinner, it's ok if you don't want me here anymore, but I've got presents any way" he said putting on the hat again, and holding up a sack of presents and wearing a hopeful face.

Charming's eyes were as large as dinner plates then he yelled out "HENRY YOUR GRANDPAS HERE"

"really" Henry said as he ran around the corner, when he laid eyes on Rumple, his face broke out in a grim "GRANDPA!" he yelled as he rum over and hugged him, and Rumple hugged back.

"you came" Henry said into his shoulder

"yes I did Henry, you were right, maybe Christmas isn't so bad after all" he said

"I'll say, if that hat says anything"

Rumple looked up to see Regina, Emma, Hook and Snow with baby Neal standing there.

"urrr Merry Christmas?" Rumple offered

Regina began to smile, as did the rest, then the laughter brock out, hugs were exchanged and the presents were put under the tree, Henry begged and begged to open one, but they said no. Then Henry look up suddenly,

"Hay grandpa, where's Belle?" he asked

"OH GODS" Rumple leaped up, stumbled to the coat rake to retrieve his coat,

"sorry Henry, I've got to go, I'll be back in time for diner, but right now Belle needs me" he said rushing out of the door and towards the woods.

It was still snowing and it was hard to tell witch way to go

Rumple called out "BELLE…. BELLE…. BELLE WHERE ARE YOU"

"R-R-RUMPLE?" he herd her call, he ran towards the sound and came to the wishing well were Belle was siting.

"belle" he said kneeling next to her, "oh Belle you're alright, thank gods!" he said picking her up and cradling her in his arms.

"you you came for me" she stuttered

"of course I did, I wasn't going to let you die, your all I have left, you my true love, and I believe you left this" he said pulling out a newly repaired chipped cup.

"you fixed it" she said happily

"and I'm planning to fixe more than that today, cus we've got and party to go to" he said caring her down the hill.

"we do?" she asked

"well I can't let my grandson down can I"

The dinner had been eaten and now presents were exchanged, henry got and sword from David, and shelled from Snow, horse riding lessons from Regina, a stack of wolverine comics from Emma and proper magic lessons from Rumple,

"your serous grandpa?" he asked in excitement

"yes Henry, you've errant it" just then there was a knock at the door,

"who can that be" charming said as they all went into the hall to see, outside they found just about half the town,

"MERRY CHRISTMAS" they said, Blue came out from the crowed and address Rumple

"we want to thank you for the donation you made to the homeless, it really made a different, so Granny's got a party going on at the dinner and we want you all to come"

"who am I to say no to free food" Rumple said

(turn on here it is merry Christmas)

The party was in full swing and Belle and Rumple were dancing their hearts out, Rumple picked her up and spun around, then after getting her feet firmly on the ground, Belle said

"can we go outside for a minet I've got something to tell you" he obliged and they walked outside into the quiet

"you know I love you right" she asked

"of curse as I do you, whats this all about my love"

She reached in to her bag and pulled out a box with a ribbon raped around it,

"this is for you" she handed it to him, and he unwrapped the ribbon.

He opened the box to reveal a white stick with a pulse sign on it.

"your pregnant?"he asked

"I know it's a bit soon, and I know you only just lost bea, bu…." She was cut of by the siring kiss that Rumple placed on her lips, his tong slipped throw them and when they broke apart they were breathing hard.

"I am more than happy with this Belle"

"really"

"really"

"I love you Rumple" she said hugging him again

"and I you my Belle and I you


End file.
